I Found You
by rosencia
Summary: "Aku bahagia aku menemukanmu, Eren." LevixEren fanfiction, prologue before my fanfiction : If Only :) RnR please :)


**I Found You**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **(c) Hajime Isayama

**I Found You **(c) rosencia / kazuROZEN

**Rate : T**

**Warning**** :**

AU, OOC, BL, BOYXBOY, MALEXMALE

Levi's parents are only my imagination, so bear with it :)

RivaEre, Story before **If** **Only** :)

. Recommended to read my fic "If Only" after reading this, for sure ;)

.

.

.

.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi begitu cepat.

Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dua nyawa lenyap begitu saja dari dunia itu terjadi pada saat malam Natal, tepat jam tujuh malam. Padahal malaikat kecil mereka masih menunggu kedatangan orangtuanya, yang katanya hendak pulang dengan membawa kue kesukaannya, tart rasa _brownies_ dengan ceri dan krim putih vanilla di atasnya, namun kenyataannya mereka tidak kunjung datang, sampai sekarang.

Anak itu masih menunggu mereka di ruang makan. Memeluk sebingkai foto keluarga sambil terus membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya jika orangtuanya datang membawa kue tart secepatnya. Bahkan kakinya ia sengaja goyangkan ke depan dan ke belakang saking tidak sabarnya –lucu sekali.

Si surai hitam itu hanya berumur 5 tahun. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orangtuanya tidak akan bisa datang dengan membawa kue tart kesukaannya. Jangankan itu, orangtuanya tidak akan pernah pulang lagi. Tidak akan pernah memeluk hangat malaikat kecil mereka dengan suka cita. Tidak akan pernah menyentuh dahinya lalu mengecupnya. Tidak akan pernah.

Sudah sangat larut, sang _raven_ itu pun mulai mengantuk. Agaknya dia kesal kenapa orangtuanya begitu terlambat. Tetapi, bagaimanapun dia tetap terjaga dan menunggu.

Sampai akhirnya telepon rumahnya berdering.

Ia berjalan gontai dan –harus berjinjit untuk meraih gagang telepon yang terletak di meja kecil dekat tangga rumahnya.

Pembicaraan yang sangat singkat, sungguh sangat singkat.

Bahkan terlalu singkat,

untuk merenggut seluruh kebahagiaannya pada malam itu.

.

.

.

"Levi…sudah tidak bisa melihat ayah dan ibu lagi?" tanyanya ragu. Bola matanya membulat. Terdengar suara langkah kaki berdecit dari seberang sana.

.

.

Sungguh malangnya anak itu, dia masih tak mengerti maksud perkataan penelpon. Tapi, yang jelas terjadi saat itu, tangannya sudah gemetar. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat tidak normal. Levi tidak dapat menangkap apa yang ingin diutarakan sang penelpon.

Maksudnya, hei, ini hari ulangtahunnya yang berharga, yang baru mau ke lima kalinya dirayakan. Dan tahun ini tahun pertama orangtuanya akan membelikannya kue tart kesukaannya itu, dengan tambahan ukurang _big size_ sesuai dambaannya.

Dan penelpon asing ini berkata orangtuanya tidak akan kembali lagi.

Maksudnya apa?

**I Found You**

Levi akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit bersama keluarga teman dekat orangtuanya, keluarga Jeager. Mereka bergegas menuju kamar tempat terakhir kalinya orangtua Levi menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka. Sambil berlari, Levi masih menggenggam bingkai foto bahagia keluarganya dengan tangan kanan, sedang tangan kirinya digenggam oleh Carla –teman baik ibunya. Wajahnya sangat panik, nafasnya berderu kencang.

Saat itu Levi ingin bertanya, kenapa wajah mereka berdua terlihat begitu panik.

Apakah ada yang terjadi dengan orangtua Levi…

..Sampai-sampai membuat mereka menangis, dan membiarkan airmatanya berlalu di saat mereka berlari seperti ini?

.

.

.

Pintu kamar dibuka, tercium bau khas rumah sakit yang menyengat. Bau yang teramat dibenci Levi, semenjak hari itu. Dilihatnya dua ranjang rumah sakit itu berjejer. Dengan tubuh yang sudah kaku dan ditutupi oleh kain putih –sampai pada wajahnya berada di atasnya. Levi menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, hendak mencari sosok orangtuanya.

"Bibi, mereka siapa? Ayah dan Ibu mana?" Levi bertanya sambil menunjuk dua mayat yang tertutup kain putih itu dengan tatapan bingung. Carla otomatis memeluknya. Erat. Sangat erat..berharap ia dapat mengisi kekosongan hati yang akan Levi rasakan setelah mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

Levi masih menatap kedua mayat itu bingung dari balik punggung Carla. Kepala Levi bersandar pada pundak Carla. Ia masih belum menangis.

Mungkin, karena dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti…

Mengerti bahwa Tuhan dapat kapan saja merenggut orang yang sangat kita cintai, sekalipun pada hari ulangtahunnya yang baru kelima ini..

"Levi…" Grisha berjongkok di belakang punggung Carla. Tangan besarnya kemudian mengelus surai hitam itu lembut. Ia tersenyum getir, beberapa bagian kulit wajahnya berkerut karena menahan tangis, membuat Levi sedikit terkejut, karena itu pertama kalinya ia melihat Grisha dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Sahabat terbaik paman…. Ayah dan Ibu Levi…"

Grisha memberi jeda yang begitu panjang. Sampai-sampai suara detik jam pada ruangan itu terdengar. Grisha tatap kembali manik hitam itu dalam, mencoba menenangkan melalui tatapannya. Walau ia mengerti itu tidak mungkin.

"…Sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.."

Setelah itu tangisan sangat kencang terdengar begitu keras dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

**I Found You**

Semenjak kecelakaan mengenaskan itu, Levi dirawat oleh keluarga Jeager yang sampai sekarang belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Levi menyayangi mereka berdua. Levi masih bisa tertawa lepas ketika melihat Grisha sering tersedak saat sedang ngobrol di kala mulutnya masih penuh dengan masakan Carla. Levi masih merasa bangga ketika ia diberi tepuk tangan ceria dari Grisha dan Carla ketika Levi mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan di sekolahnya.

Tapi itu semua tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa Levi masih sering menangis di tengah malam, di kamarnya. Memanggil berkali-kali kedua orangtuanya dalam tidurnya. Sedangkan pipinya sudah basah karena air matanya sendiri. Kemudian selalu terbangun dengan pipi yang terbekas di kulitnya jalur air mata akibat menangis semalaman secara tidak sadar.

. Levi selalu memendam kesedihannya sendiri. Dia tak pernah berbicara mengenai orangtuanya sedikitpun. Meskipun setiap dia melakukan apapun itu, dia selalu teringat orangtuanya. Levi tidak ingin ada orang lain yang merasakan kesedihannya itu…

Karena Levi yakin,

Orangtuanya sudah hidup bahagia di_sana._

.

.

Sekarang umur Levi sudah menginjak tujuh tahun, dan Carla sedang dalam masa mengandungnya, sudah hampir sembilan bulan. Levi selalu bergembira ketika Carla mengizinkan Levi untuk mengusapkan tangan mungilnya pada perut Carla yang sudah besar itu.

Levi teramat sangat menantikan kelahiran anak Carla dan Grisha. Karena ia berpikir, mungkin rasa kesepiannya akan berkurang jika ditemani malaikat kecil itu nanti.

"Cepatlah lahir~ Cepatlah lahir~" Levi masih mengelus perut Carla, ia tersenyum lebar.

.

.

30 Maret, pukul dua pagi, di kamar nomor 23A, Rumah Sakit Swasta Trost.

Sebuah rengekan kencang terdengar nyaring, Grisha dan Levi dengan cepat mendekati sumber suara. Ia menyibakkan tirai yang mengelilingi istrinya –dan juga malaikat kecil yang baru saja dilahirkan.

"…Laki-laki…Selamat Nyonya Jeager, anak anda sehat."

Kemudian tubuh yang masih sangat rapuh itu berada pada pelukan Carla, membuat Levi dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Bibi…bolehkah aku menciumnya?" tanya Levi tiba-tiba. Carla mengangguk. Levi pun berjinjit, dan satu kecupan kecil mendarat pada dahi bayi yang masih kemerahan itu.

Levi memerhatikan baik-baik bayi itu dengan tatapan gemas. Tiba-tiba sengatan ingatan entah apa menyerangnya, membuatnya termenung lama, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Levi tidak mengerti itu apa. Namun dia dapat menangkap satu hal.

Dia akan melindungi anak ini, sampai kapanpun.

"Eren." gumam Carla pelan. Levi mendongak. Grisha menepuk ubun-ubun Levi.

"Eren?" tanyanya memastikan. Carla tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Levi lagi-lagi terdiam. Entah mengapa ia sangat menyukai nama itu. Ia tertawa renyah. –Bahkan sampai menangis.

"Nama yang bagus, bibi…"

.

.

Tak terasa sekarang Eren sudah bisa merangkak dan Levi selalu mendampinginya kemanapun Eren merangkak, meski terkadang Eren akan menangis ketika dia terjatuh. Tetapi Levi dengan lembut memeluk Eren dan membantunya untuk bangkit.

"Levi, Eren, makan siang nak." panggil Carla yang sedang menata piring di ruang makan.

"Iya bibi" Levi otomatis langsung menarik sebuah kursi bayi beroda empat ke arah Eren. Saat Levi hendak mengangkat tubuhnya Eren malah menatap Levi dengan tatapan seolah ingin berbicara tapi tidak mengerti harus bagaimana.

"? Ayo naik,Eren."

"Le…bi.."

_Eh?_

_ "_Le…Bi.."

Itulah kata pertama yang berhasil Eren ucapkan.

.

.

**I Found You**

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Levi pun berinisiatif untuk selalu memberi pelajaran baru untuk Eren. Entah itu visual, audio atau kinetik. Levi selalu merasa senang ketika Eren dapat menerima setiap ajarannya. Suatu kebanggan tersendiri bagi Levi.

Sampai-sampai tanpa sadar Levi membuat janji pada bocah yang masih ingusan itu.

"Eren, kelingking." Levi menyodorkan kelingkingnya –yang tentu saja juga masih mungil di hadapan Eren. Eren mengikuti gerakan Levi.

"Aku akan selalu mengajarimu segala hal yang aku tau di dunia ini Eren. Apapun." jemari kelingking mereka masih bertaut. Levi tidak tahu angin apa yang mendorongnya untuk mencium bibir mungil bocah itu. Yang Levi tahu, ia hanya ingin melakukannya.

Meski Eren tidak begitu mengerti, dia tersenyum lebar kemudian tertawa renyah. Levi yang gemas pun mencubit pipi Eren yang sangat kenyal itu. Janji tersebut selalu Levi katakan saat dia masih SD. Setelah dia mengetahui bahwa janji itu bukanlah suatu hal yang diucapkan secara berulang dan seenak jidat, Levi menghentikan kebiasaan itu.

Namun dalam hatinya, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Untuk selalu ada kapanpun Eren membutuhkannya.

.

.

**I Found You**

Di sekolah menengah pertama, Levi merupakan salah satu lelaki yang cukup populer. Tentunya dikarenakan perawakannya yang tampan dan keren serta otaknya yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Minus Levi ada dua, ekspresi teflon yang kelewat sering ia gunakan dan masalah tinggi badan yang kadang menganggu pendengarannya ketika orang kasak-kusuk membicarakannya dari belakang mengenai hal tersebut.

Selain itu, karena tingginya tingkat konsentrasi Levi terhadap pelajaran di sekolahnya membuat teman-temannya sedikit sungkan untuk mendekati Levi. Namun tak disangka-sangka, ia dapat menemukan teman baik, Hanji namanya, salah satu perempuan tangguh yang selalu pada peringkat dua setiap semester –peringkat pertama selalu diraih Levi. Hanji adalah perempuan energik yang begitu ceria, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Levi si muka teflon itu. Perbedaan lainnya juga adalah Hanji menyukai makanan manis, sedangkan Levi membencinya –semenjak kecelakaan mengenaskan itu. Levi bahkan bersumpah tidak akan memakan kue tart brownies lagi.

Hari itu hari Kamis, pukul empat sore. Seluruh kegiatan sekolah sudah selesai, termasuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Tetapi Levi dan Hanji masih bertengger pada ruang klub bahasa mereka sambil menatap keluar jendela. Mereka memperhatikan warna jingga indah yang terpapar pada langit sore itu.

"Hey Levi-" panggil Hanji memecah keheningan. Levi hanya ber_-hah_ pada Hanji sebagai respon otomatisnya.

"Kamu itu, apa kamu tidak pernah memikirkan untuk mempunyai pacar?"

Yang ditanya langsung tersedak hebat.

"Ekh, kau, untuk apa bertanya hal seperti itu." jawab Levi setelah meminum sebotol air putih yang selalu tersedia di tas sekolahnya. Hanji tertawa kecil.

"Aneh saja, kau begitu populer, tidak sedikit perempuan memujamu, tapi sampai saat ini sepertinya yang menarik perhatianmu hanya pelajaran saja." lanjut Hanji, Levi mendengarkan. Ada satu nama muncul dalam benaknya saat itu, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Ekspresi itu." Hanji menusuk pipi Levi dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta kan?" tanya Hanji tepat sasaran. Levi terdiam sebentar, lalu dia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan berat.

"Kau ini—selalu saja, bisa mengobservasi secepat itu." Levi menengadahkan kepalanya. Saat itu otaknya langsung dipenuhi oleh satu senyuman manis seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat. Hanji termangu.

"Dan aku yakin, orang itu bukan anak sekolah ini." ucapnya mutlak. Hanji mengelus dagunya sendiri kemudian berdeham sesekali. Levi kehilangan ekspresi teflonnya kali ini.

"O..oi."

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kalian dekat."

"Hanji, hentikan observasimu ini—aku—"

"Ini bukan tentang Jeager itu kan? Anak laki-laki dari keluarga yang mengasuhmu itu." Levi langsung membisu. Sekiranya ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Hanji. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kecepatan tinggi. Keringat dingin sudah melewati epidermisnya melalui kelenjar keringat. Hanji menatapnya kecewa.

"Levi, kau tau kan itu—"

"Ya aku tau ini salah." Levi memalingkan wajahnya, tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Levi tahu orientasinya salah, terlebih lagi Eren jauh lebih muda darinya. Menambah ketidakwajaran pada perasaan yang sedang berkalut dalam hatinya. Cinta tidak butuh peraturan bukan? Karena Levi sendiri juga tidak meminta perasaan ini hadir begitu saja.

"Levi, sebaiknya kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka lagi."

"Kh, aku—"

"Bagaimana, kalau suatu saat, kalian benar-benar saling mencintai…" Hanji menatap mata raven yang ada di hadapannya tegas. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya sedikit.

"…tapi kalian tidak dapat memiliki."

"Hanji—itu"

"Levi, apa menurutmu itu akan membawa kebahagiaan di akhirnya?"

"Hanji! Aku—"

"Apakah kau memikirkan perasaan orangtua Jeager?"

DEG. Seketika Levi merasakan kedua kakinya tidak berpijak pada lantai lagi. Semuanya terasa begitu gelap di matanya. Ia tahu tentang orientasinya bernilai salah. Namun ia belum terpikirkan bagaimana Carla dan Grisha menanggapi perasaan Levi jika mereka mengetahui hal tersebut.

Apakah mereka akan marah besar? Apakah mereka akan mengusirnya?

Sementara jika kenyataan yang ada adalah Eren juga mencintainya, tidak dengan cinta sebagai seorang kakak. Tetapi cinta sebagaimana perasaan yang dirasakan sepasang kekasih. Apakah mereka tetap akan membenci Levi? Levi merutuk dirinya sendiri. Entah apa yang membuatnya lupa mengenai perasaan Carla dan Grisha.

"Kau benar Hanji." Levi akhirnya menyahut.

"Hm? Jadi?"

"Aku akan mulai mencari apartemen, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

"Levi—" Hanji menjitak kepala Rivaille pelan kemudian tertawa lepas. Levi meraih tasnya lalu pamit untuk pulang. Hanji mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada punggung Levi.

Hanji kembali menatap langit sore itu, yang sekarang sudah keunguan, tak kalah indah daripada sebelumnya.

"Ekspresi itu—" dalam otaknya terngiang kembali bagaimana ekspresi itu terpapar pada wajah Levi. Ekspresi yang ia tahu, Levi tidak akan menyerah mengenai Eren. Hanji pun membenamkan kepalanya dalam persilangan lengannya yang panjang.

"Levi, kau tidak akan menyerah pada perasaanmu kan?" tanpa sadar Hanji tertawa…..sambil menangis.

.

**I Found You**

"Pindah tempat tinggal?" Eren langsung terbangun dari duduknya. Ia meremas pergelangan tangan Levi. Wajahnya memohon. –dan Eren terlihat sedang menahan emosinya saat itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Levi bilang akan terus bersama Eren?" Laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun itu lalu menarik-narik pergelangan tangan pemuda dihadapannya kencang. Eren masih layak bersikap seperti itu, karena di umurnya sekarang, sangat tidak mungkin ia memiliki emosi yang stabil. Levi kemudian tersenyum –yang dipalsukan.

"Eren." Levi berjongkok. Membuat tinggi antara keduanya setara.

"Dimanapun kita berada, sejauh apapun kita berpisah, bukannya Levi sudah sering bilang kalau—"

"Perasaan Levi kepada Eren tidak berubah." Eren melanjutkan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini punggungnya sudah bergetar menahan tangis.

"Eren tau, tapi Eren…Eren…"

"Eren." Levi memiringkan kepalanya, memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya sehingga bibir keduanya bertemu, menciptakan suatu kecupan yang begitu manis. Eren memejamkan matanya. Tangan mungilnya gemetaran –karena bagaimanapun dia masih terlalu kecil untuk hal seperti itu.

Tapi ternyata tidak hanya sampai disitu, Lidah Levi yang lebih berkuasa mulai masuk kedalam rongga Eren, membuat Eren nyaris tersedak. Levi menghisap lidah itu dengan pelan, ia gerakkan sedikit demi sedikit. Saliva kedua pemuda dan bocah itu bercampur, bahkan sebagian sudah mengalir pada sudut bibir mungil Eren. Levi menghentikan ciumannya ketika wajah Eren sudah sepenuhnya merah karena kehabisan oksigen.

"….maaf."

"Tadi itu apa, Levi?" Eren bertanya polos. Matanya berkaca. Pipinya masih merah panas. Nafasnya pun masih beradu. Seingat Eren, Levi hanya akan mengecupnya ketika ia menangis –itupun sekadar di pipi. Namun yang barusan merupakan hal baru bagi Eren.

"Maaf kalau kau tidak menyukainya."

Eren menggeleng cepat lalu memeluk tubuh tegap lelaki _raven_ didepannya erat.

"Eren menyukainya…"

"Eren menyukai Levi…"

"Levi harus sering kesini ya…"

Mengerti akan sakralnya sebuah janji, Levi hanya tersenyum kemudian mengelus lembut surai cokelat si bocah lalu mencium keningnya.

"Terima kasih Eren."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Levi pun tinggal memisahkan diri dengan keluarga Jaeger, tetapi ia berpesan kepada Carla dan Grisha bahwa ia akan datang untuk sekadar berkunjung dan juga mengajar privat Eren. Levi tentu tidak memberitahu mengenai alasan utama mengapa ia memilih untuk pindah. Tidak sekalipun dengan Eren.

Hari-hari pun di lalui dengan begitu berat bagi Eren mengingat selama 7 tahun lebih ia tinggal bersama Levi, dan sekarang ia menjadi anak semata wayang secara mutlak. Rumah terasa begitu sepi ketika kedua orangtuanya pulang telat. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu semua keputusan Levi. Asalkan mereka masih bisa bertemu, Eren masih mempunyai kehangatan mengisi hidupnya saat itu.

Asalkan mereka tidak dipisahkan selamanya,

Eren akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

**I Found You**

** "**Grisha, kau tahu apa yang aku dengar pagi ini ?" Carla memulai pembicaraan paginya di saat sarapan pagi bersama berlangsung. Grisha menatap istrinya, tanda bahwa ia sedang mendengarkan.

"Tetangga kita, ternyata memiliki orientasi yang salah! sungguh, aku tidak menyangka." Eren yang tidak mengerti maksud ibunya masih menguyah roti dengan lahapnya. Bahkan—beberapa serpihan roti masih menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"Maksudmu, Edward? Dia…homosexual?" tanya Grisha memastikan. Carla mengangguk mantap seketika. Diletakkannya sendok makannya kemudian tangannya mengepal keras.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, sampai akhirnya Edward sendiri mengakuinya."

"Lalu, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?" tanya Grisha penasaran.

"Dia pindah, tidak tahan dengan kasak kusuk tetangga dan hinaan setiap harinya, kasihan sekali."

Mendengar kata "_pindah_" Eren menghentikan kunyahannya, ia menelan bulat-bulat roti yang seharusnya masih harus ia kunyah. Eren pun mengambil gelas susu dihadapannya dan meneguknya cepat.

"Homosexual itu apa, Ibu? kenapa paman Edward sampai dihina dan pindah?"

**I Found You**

Eren menghentikan langkahnya tepat pada sebuah taman kota tempat biasanya ia bermain bersama Levi saat dulu ia masih tinggal bersama. Ia memungut sebuah rantai kering dengan panjang yang hampir menyamai lengannya, lalu membuat sebuah gambar dengan media tanah yang tidak terlalu kering –Eren berjongkok.

Awalnya Eren hanya menggambar dua buah lingkaran, lalu Eren menggambar sebuah wajah di masing-masing lingkaran, satunya alisnya tajam dan untuk lingkaran lebih kecil ia gambar raut wajah yang bahagia. Kedua tangan gambar Eren bersatu dan keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

Dan Eren pun ikut tersenyum. Tidak menyadari adanya sekelompok anak kecil –yang jauh lebih kecil dari Eren berlari dan tanpa sengaja merusak mahakaryanya yang begitu indah. Eren menggembungkan pipinya. Menahan tangis. Bukan karena wajah kedua gambar Eren sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

Melainkan tangan yang tadinya saling bertaut sudah tak terlihat dan tergantikan dengan tapak-tapak sepatu berbagai motif. Eren masih menahan tangisnya.

Terngiang kembali perkataan ibunya tadi pagi. Meski masih kecil, tapi Eren sekarang mengerti kenapa Levi menghindarinya sekarang. Karena orientasi atau apalah itu namanya, sesuatu yang Eren harap tidak pernah dipermasalahkan di dunia ini namun tak mungkin.

Dan kini pundak Eren bergetar hebat, mengingat sudah tak mungkin lagi perasaannya digantikan secepat itu.

.

.

"Eren?" Sebuah telapak besar nan hangat menyambut surai cokelatnya. Eren mendongak, menatap kedua mata raven yang begitu ia sukai –dan bahkan sangat ia favoritkan.

"Levi!" Eren memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya erat. Sangat erat.

Layaknya dukun yang suka berkomat-kamit mengucap mantera, Eren merapalkan nama Levi berulang sampai membuat Levi semakin bingung.

"…Ada apa, Eren?" kini Levi membungkukkan tubuhnya sampai menyamai sang manik emerald. Eren kini malah meraih –melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada batang leher Levi yang nampak kokoh kemudian menangis hebat.

"Apa perasaan Eren salah, Levi?" Levi tidak menjawab, karena Eren nampak masih mau melontarkan berjuta pertanyaan yang sudah dapat Levi tebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini berakhir.

"Apa kita tidak boleh bersama, Levi?" tangisnya semakin kencang.

"Kenapa hanya karena Eren bukan perempuan, Eren tak bisa bersama Levi?" sungguh, rasanya seperti sejuta debu mikro menerjang kedua bola mata hitam itu dengan cepat. Karena sekarang Levi terlihat ingin menangis.

Tidak siapapun bisa di salahkan.

Karena yang terlontar dari bibir bocah ingusan itu hanya "kenapa?".

Sungguh Levi ingin menangis..

Tapi ia tidak boleh, karena saat ini posisinya adalah pihak yang tak boleh menangis dan Levi telah mutlak menjadi sandaran emosi bocah di hadapannya. Kalau Levi menangis, itu hanya akan membuat Eren semakin hancur. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosi yang berkecamuk dihatinya. Meski sangat…

sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

"Apa…Eren salah, karena terlahirkan sebagai laki-laki?"

.

.

Seketika itu juga Levi membalas pelukan Eren, tangan kanannya ia sapukan pada surai cokelat yang indah itu lalu mengelusnya pelan. Levi tidak bisa membalas perkataan Eren. Levi tak bisa memberi Eren jawaban. Karena tak ada satupun jawaban yang mulutnya sanggup ucapkan…

"Eren tak mau bersama orang yang bukan Levi.." bocah itu masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Apa itu salah, Levi?" tanpa sadar Eren menarik beberapa helai surai hitam laki-laki di depannya.

"Eren…Eren..sangat me.." kalimat itu terputus, Levi mendekap bibir kemerahan itu dengan tangannya. Ia tatap lekat emerald yang berkilau karena lapisan airmata asin yang sudah menghiasi matanya.

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah katakan itu Eren." Ia dekapkan kepala Eren kedalam dada bidangnya, membiarkan bajunya kotor karena airmata dan ingus Eren yang sedaritadi mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Aku sudah tahu.." ucap Levi lembut. Eren mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tahu…Eren" dan sekali lagi Eren mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Aku bahagia aku menemukanmu Eren."

"Aku bahagia dengan 'kita'." tak memandang bahwa lawan bicara masih terlalu kecil untuk ucapan berat seperti itu, Levi masih melanjutkan kata-katanya. Semua keinginan serakah Levi yang ia tahu tidak mungkin bisa ia wujudkan dalam dunia dengan pandangan tabu mengenai perasaannya kepada Eren. Levi menangis, pada akhirnya.

Di dorongnya pundak bocah itu agar menatap lurus kearah Levi. Tak peduli betapa rapuhnya wajah yang ia perlihatkan pada bocah yang ia cintai saat ini. Sangat sulit, Levi mencoba melengkungkan sudut bibirnya keatas. Bahkan sampai rahangnya bergetar, karena tersenyum ketika rasa sakit menyerbu dengan ganasnya adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Levi berhasil menciptakan sebuat senyuman singkat, berharap yang melihat akan berusaha untuk tetap kuat kedepannya.

.

.

"Aku bersyukur bisa menemukanmu, Eren."

.

.

**I Found You**

A/N : fak, sorry berat telatnya minta ampun,

udah lama, dikit, jelek pula, I'm soooo soooorrry :'))

oh iya, bagi yang belom baca "If Only" tapi udah baca ini, SANGAT DIREKOMENDASIKAN 3 fanfic angst pertama yang sukses buat beberapa readers menangis :')))

Yah, intinya aku mau ceritain gimana keluarga Levi sebelumnya, kenapa bisa deket sama keluarga Jeager, dan kenapa hubungannya jadi agak merenggang.

But yes, akhirnya tertulis sudah #nafaslega

kalau ada yang belom jelas, bisa ditanyakan di review 3

aku ga sanggup buat nambah apa-apa lagi. hiks. sorry

kerjaan banyak orz hiks :')

WAITING FOR REVIEWS!

peluk cium dan rape 3 rosencia~


End file.
